Castigo de niños
by istharneko
Summary: Lucy era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones sin sufrir represalias. Obviamente, nada vale con Erza, porque si Erza quiere castigarte, te va a castigar. NaLu/Traducción del fic "Castigo para criancinhas" de Motoko Li.


**Nota:** ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera traducción en el fandom de Fairy Tail. Quiero agradecer a Motoko Li el haberme dejado traducir su fic y a Azkaban por revisar el texto. Espero que os guste. Un gran saludo a todas/os.**~Isthar**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** la trama y los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esto se hace sin fines lucrativos. Es una traducción de _**"Castigo para criancinhas"**_, de **Motoko Li**. Yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

"_Osado aventurero, decide de una vez:_

_Haz vibrar la campana o aguarda al peligro_

_O vuélvete loco de tanto pensar:_

"_Si la hubiese tocado, ¿qué hubiese pasado?"_

Crónicas de Narnia — C.S Lewis

* * *

**Castigo de niños**

Por** Motoko Li**

Lucy estaba segura que las cosas siempre salían mejor cuando Natsu no se implicaba en ellas. No es que estuviese desmereciéndolo por sus capacidades mágicas, sin embargo, todo lo que exigiese paciencia y perspicacia estaba lejos de su entendimiento.

Cuando los demás miembros de Fairy Tail bromeaban diciendo que eran más opuestos que el fuego y el hielo, no les creía. Pero desde que una de sus conversaciones se trasformó en una discusión acalorada (lo que no era sorprendente, considerando las habilidades de uno de los interlocutores presentes), se juró que nunca más se negaría a creer en algo que decía la mayoría.

Después de todo, era difícil que tantas personas estuviesen equivocadas.

Suspirando, observó como el aire que dejaba sus fosas nasales acariciaba el cabello rojizo y la frente de su amigo. Estaban tan cerca que comenzaba a tener dificultades para percibir dónde empezaba su cuerpo y terminaba el de él.

Si no fuese por Erza, se dijo con rencor, todo seguiría como siempre (aunque no fuese bien) pero la pelirroja no veía los actos de rebeldía con buenos ojos, y en su presencia, toda pequeña pelea era castigada de forma cruel. Cosa que la llevaba a aquella situación: esposada a Natsu, como si ambos fuesen reos encaminándose a su juicio.

Al sentir el viento helado golpeando su mejilla, giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. El tren iba a toda velocidad y el sol de media mañana se elevaba brillante y cálido. Sus últimos recuerdos se remitían a la discusión apenas a dos kilómetros de viaje y a la impaciencia de Erza. Luego, todo se había oscurecido (¡Lucy no podía creer que Erza la hubiese dejado inconsciente! Obviamente, aquello de "sexo débil" no funcionaba con Titania). Para terminar, se despertó allí: en aquella cabina vacía, apresada a un Dragonslayer desmayado (¡y que ahora roncaba, como si nada hubiese pasado!) en una posición comprometedora.

Con la incapacidad de Erza para darse cuenta de las situaciones embarazosas (o ser un poco sensible para notar que los había dejado en una postura demasiado indecorosa), había pasado los brazos de Natsu alrededor de la cintura de Lucy y esposado sus muñecas, lanzándolos a ambos sobre sus propios hombros, como si se tratase de dos sacos de patatas. O de eso se percató al despertarse mientras se los llevaba. Claro que había resultado práctico para cargarlos hasta allí, pero ahora Lucy estaba inconfortable recibiendo la rítmica respiración de su compañero contra su cuello.

Happy estuvo allí hasta poco después que ella despertase. El cuerpo de Natsu estaba caliente y empezaba a hacerla sudar y mientras, el gato se entretenía con un ovillo de lana. Irguió la cabeza cuando ella le llamó, distraído.

—Erza estaba furiosa. Eso no es muy bueno —habló, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Dijo que sería mejor que hicierais las paces y volvieseis a ser amigos.

Lucy gimió.

—¡Pero no ha sido mi culpa! —reclamó, aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Bufó, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos—. ¿Y qué diablos es eso de tratarme ahora como trata a Gray y a Natsu? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca de indignación.

—Si te ha castigado es porque te lo mereces, ¡aye! —Happy se puso de pie—. Os soltará cuando lleguemos a la próxima ciudad. Es tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello. Bueno, es mejor que me vaya antes de que venga por mí también… —voló hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Ni siquiera intentó impedirlo. Los comentarios de Happy nunca eran alentadores y la perspectiva de permanecer en esa posición las próximas dos horas la hacía tener escalofríos.

No sólo porque su reloj interno la avisaba que dentro de poco necesitaría orinar sino porque desde hacía poco, cualquier contacto físico con Natsu hacía que su estómago se retorciese de una manera impropia. Era exactamente como cuando describía los fervorosos sentimientos de sus protagonistas principales. Y, lógicamente, no le estaba gustando nada.

Físicamente, sentía una creciente vibración surgir en su interior, esparciéndose hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies; era una sensación muy estimulante.

Intentó moverse, queriendo aliviar la presión ejercida por los brazos de Natsu pero desistió. Erza no se había apiadado, consideró, suspirando. Apoyó la mejilla contra la coronilla del Dragonslayer, sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación.

Por la forma en que sus brazos estaban, no podía alcanzar sus llaves o su látigo, y no creía que la pelirroja se hubiese olvidado de sus armas.

—Hmmm… —Natsu estaba apoyado sobre su hombro derecho—. ¿Lu… Lucy? —le preguntó, antes de abrir los ojos.

—Por tu culpa, Erza nos ha castigado —refunfuñó, sin preocuparse en ser agradable. La manera en que su piel tocaba la de él comenzaba a perturbarla profundamente y no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

—¿El qué…? —él se quedó desorientado por un segundo, intentando separar los brazos, pero las esposas continuaron firmes. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Erza? —indagó, aún somnoliento.

—Seguro que Happy no ha sido —bufó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, y miró por la ventana, sin dejarle percibir el rubor que tomaban sus mejillas.

Con Natsu tirado de cualquier manera sobre la silla del compartimento, no tuvo más opción que sentarse sobre su regazo y, aunque estuviese girada, no le servía para disminuir su incomodidad. Nunca experimentó aquella proximidad con el sexo opuesto.

Tampoco imaginó que le fuera impuesto un castigo por haber sido indisciplinada. Ni siquiera en su infancia fue reprendida. No era buena lidiando con reprimendas; excepto si eran de Erza (por razones obvias).

Natsu bostezó para después suspirar, despreocupado.

Con ojos cansados, parpadeó, entrecerrándolos al volver a apoyar el rostro sobre el hombro desnudo de su amiga.

—Hueles bien —la elogió con voz suave y perezosa.

—Oh —Lucy frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose presionada—. Cállate —refunfuñó, sus labios formaron una mueca en forma de corazón—. Si no fuese por ti, no estaríamos así.

—Uh —murmuró—. ¿Por qué Happy no nos ha soltado?

—¿Tú qué crees? —rebatió la rubia, impaciente—. Está claro que es porque Erza quiere que hagamos las paces y volvamos a llevarnos bien. Ah —soltó, disgustada—. ¡Como si mereciese ser tratada como una niña!

Aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, su tono obstinado la hacía sonar exactamente igual a una niña, lo que hizo reír a Natsu.

—Me alegro que nunca haya usado este método conmigo y Gray —comentó, girando las muñecas dentro de las esposas—. El arsenal de Erza siempre es de la mejor calidad —dijo, comprobando la resistencia. Cada movimiento hacia a Lucy estremecer—. No voy a poder romperlas.

—¡Pues estaría bien que lo consiguieras! —bramó ella, sonando un poco más nerviosa de lo que pretendía—. Para empezar, tú nos has metido en esto. Da la cara.

—Pero no es mi culpa. Si tú no empezases siempre a discutir…

—¿Qué quieres con _"si tú no empezases siempre a discutir"_, Natsu? —preguntó Lucy, con la voz fría como un invierno glacial—. El único que se resiste a montar en tren eres tú. Tú siempre eres el problema, que quede claro desde ya.

Él sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

Uno de los peores defectos de Lucy era que raramente admitía que estaba equivocada (cuando estaba equivocada). A parte, tampoco era fácil de convencer.

—Si tú lo dices —rebatió, apretando los dientes.

La molestia que sentía hizo que su cuerpo se calentara involuntariamente. Sus reacciones físicas estaban ligadas de modo íntimo con sus reacciones psicológicas, por más que hubiese intentado disociarlas. Pero el calor nunca lo incordiaba.

Excepto que estando tan cerca, Lucy sentía aquel cambio de temperatura como si estuviese saliendo de un ambiente fresco y de repente se encontrase en la boca del volcán.

El sudor comenzaba a acumularse en su cuello y por toda su piel. La brisa que se adentraba en la cabina no era suficiente para aplacar aquel ardor. Si cerca del Dragon Slayer ya se sentía acalorada, tan próxima comenzaba a parecerle una tortura.

—No hagas eso —pidió, en voz baja—. Me haces daño.

Natsu inspiró profundamente. El aroma agradable de Lucy invadió sus fosas nasales como un narcótico. Siendo sincero, sentía como si aquel aroma ya hubiese tomado todo su cuerpo y era tan agradable que lo hacía relajarse de forma inconsciente.

Siempre supo que ella olía a tentación. Con su agudo olfato podía sentir la llegada y partida de la maga aunque se hallara a mucha distancia. Su casa era como un santuario: había Lucy por todos lados. Pero tenerla allí, casi pudiendo alcanzar sus labios, hacía que la situación pareciese mucho peor. O mejor, él aún no estaba seguro de porqué punto de vista enfrentar la situación.

—Lo siento —dijo, intentando controlarse.

Intentó reducir su temperatura lo máximo posible. Era complicado. El "control" no era su marca registrada.

—Sabes que no lo hice…

—Sí —le interrumpió ella, en un susurro—. Tú nunca me harías daño, lo sé —completó, distraída.

De todas las personas, Natsu era en quien más confiaba, independientemente de la circunstancia. Él siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de ella y hacía lo imposible para mantenerla alejada del peligro. Aquel lado sobreprotector lo volvía fantástico.

Aun así, pensó desdeñosa, había muchas otras cosas por las que era un puñetero.

—Hmm —murmuró él, aproximando su nariz a la piel de ella.

Incluso el sudor la hacía atrayente.

—Hueles como la lluvia en un día de verano —comentó, inconscientemente—. Mis días preferidos —torció una sonrisa.

Lucy se sonrojó, pero optó por darle una respuesta atravesada para demostrar desinterés.

—No sé cómo oler a un día de lluvia pueda ser bueno —habló, negando con la cabeza, aunque se sintiese elogiada. No podían esperarse muchas palabras bonitas venidas de alguien como Natsu—. Y eso parece más como algo a lo que Juvia olería, no yo.

—No —el negó vehemente—. Juvia huele a playa: un poco salado pero agradable después de un tiempo.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír ante aquellas comparaciones. Admitía que su olfato era tan bueno como sus habilidades para luchar: o sea, deprimente. Para ella, Juvia olía como un perfume floral escogido para gustarle a Gray: muy dulce, aunque no combinase con ella.

El de Natsu, según percibía, era almizclado, una mezcla de transpiración y algo cítrico, como el aroma de bosque húmedo o tan atrayente como eso.

—¿Y qué hay de Erza? —preguntó, permitiéndose mirarle.

Natsu soltó una risotada, y la manera en que su pecho se movió hizo que el brazo de Lucy notase sus músculos.

—Nunca me creerías —respondió, con una sonrisa divertida—. Pero la verdad es que Erza huele como la flor de naranjo. Agradable. Su completo opuesto.

—¡Erza huele a flor de naranjo! —repitió Lucy, sorprendida y un poco celosa. Ella también deseaba ser comparada con una flor—. ¿Por qué Erza huele como una flor y yo no? —reclamó, fastidiada—. Estoy segura que hay algo de eso en mí. Esfuérzate más —giró el rostro.

Él rió de una forma suave, sus ojos estaban calmados mientras la observaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, inmóvil, y tan molesta como una niña sin su caramelo favorito.

—Si no lo querías saber, ¿por qué me has preguntado? —indagó, divertido—. Si fuese tú, no me preocuparía. Las flores se marchitan, tarde o temprano.

—¿Y qué? —reiteró Lucy, irritada sin saber muy bien la razón. En ocasiones, el gesto más banal de Natsu era capaz de enfurecerla—. El olor a lluvia en un día de verano, ¿no? —preguntó, irónica—. Para empezar, ¿eso puede ser considerado un olor?

—Es mi olor preferido —respondió, muy serio.

Ella no fue capaz de mirarle a la cara. Se ruborizó, de repente todos sus miembros tensándose con esa declaración sincera y, por un largo instante, no supo qué responder.

—¿No eran tus días preferidos? —preguntó, tensa.

Natsu inclinó el cuerpo y rozó la nariz en su cuello. El cuerpo femenino tembló de una forma que casi hizo que suspirase. En aquel momento, las mariposas de su estómago estaban totalmente descontroladas.

—También —contestó, en voz baja.

En ese momento, la rubia consiguió liberar sus brazos de aquel apretón, pero ya no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Se echó el cabello tras el hombro, deslizando la lengua por el contorno de sus labios de forma perezosa y preocupada, como si pensase en un modo de actuar, algo que la guiase.

Pero todo lo que su subconsciente la hizo hacer fue mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué quiere decir que yo estaba en lo correcto desde el principio? —indagó, de un modo un tanto prepotente.

Él rodó los ojos; toda la tensión se rompió de inmediato.

—¿Sobre qué, esta vez? —rebatió, irónico.

—Pues sobre el hecho de que tú y Happy no serían capaces de vivir sin mí —respondió Lucy, sonriendo a pesar de que sus palabras no hubiesen tenido la intención de parecer nada aparte de constataciones inocentes.

Natsu no respondió en un buen rato, lo que hizo que la seguridad de la rubia disminuyese gradualmente.

Él estaba tan serio… y no pasaba nada agradable cuando cualquiera la miraba así.

—No me arriesgaría tanto por ti si pensase que eso es posible —dijo finalmente, con una franqueza dura en sus palabras.

Ella le miró.

Natsu era su representación de la fuerza, la seguridad y la familiaridad. No creía ser capaz de separarse de él, fuese por imposición o por voluntad propia.

Cuando tenía problemas, cuando estaba triste, cuando echaba de menos a su madre, cuando quería estar sola… era a Natsu a quien recurría. Era en él en quien siempre pensaba. Era por él que rezaba y agradecía cada noche.

Loki podía declararse su caballero de armadura brillante, pero Lucy aprendió que no siempre era el caballero perfecto quien hacía latir fuerte tu corazón.

—No me dejes nunca —habló, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Y tú no deberías preocuparte por cosas tan irrelevantes —rebatió, sonriendo, para después fruncir el ceño—. O—oye —tartamudeó—. ¡Lucy, no llores!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas con las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Me lo prometes? —repitió.

—Mírame —aquellas palabras salieron tan tranquilas que hicieron que Lucy suspirase al mirarle.

Su cuerpo se calentó. No supo si por la proximidad de Natsu o por el calor de su mirada. Pero de repente se sintió segura y todos sus temores se evaporaron, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó, sonriendo—. Claro que sí. Te lo prometo.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un rato. Lucy deslizó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo la garganta muy seca. Y sin saber cómo, al momento siguiente Lucy tenía su hambrienta boca sobre la de él. Deslizando uno de sus brazos por su cuello, se aferró a su cabello, pegándolo más contra sí, y movió la lengua contra sus dientes, que se abrieron de inmediato.

Natsu la apretó con tanta fuerza contra sí, acercándola, que Lucy casi gimió por la súbita presión en sus costillas. Después, ella no pudo decir dónde su cuerpo comenzaba o terminaba y la danza sensual y hambrienta de sus lenguas fue minando su oxígeno poco a poco.

Su piel estaba caliente. El sudor comenzaba a incomodarla. Natsu por entero parecía haberse convertido en una llama violenta e incontrolable.

Estirando las hebras rojas entre sus dedos, Lucy respiró hondo.

—Natsu, el calor —murmuró, ronca.

—Oh, sí —él lamió sus labios, la temperatura disminuyendo de inmediato. Tenía aún los ojos entrecerrados—. Tu sabor es mucho mejor de lo que creía.

—Ya habías pensado en esto —afirmó ella, con una risita.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Siempre supe que eras deliciosa pero… —inclinó su cuerpo, rozando la nariz en la curva de su cuello otra vez—. No de esta manera.

Lucy suspiró, sintiendo la respiración caliente contra su piel.

—Natsu —se arqueó involuntariamente cuando él le tocó la yugular con los labios, acariciándola y curvó la cabeza facilitándole el acceso.

La velocidad del tren comenzó a disminuir. Pasos fuertes se oyeron desde el pasillo. Era Erza quien llegaba, el ruido de su armadura casi los hizo saltar del lugar, sorprendidos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del vagón, Lucy ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de recuperarse. Tenía el rostro encendido, los labios rojos y los orbes brillantes. Todo su cuerpo dolía e imploraba.

Si Titania percibió algo, no lo demostró. Su mirada analítica estaba posada en Natsu, que parecía muy seguro con una sonrisa torcida en la boca; frunció sus rojizas cejas.

—Estás despierto —constató, lo que inmediatamente hizo que Lucy cayese en la cuenta que él en ningún momento había mostrado síntomas de su "fobia" a los vehículos.

—Sí —asintió— Lucy me mantuvo distraído —informó tranquilamente.

—Oh —dijo Erza, extendiendo el brazo. En su mano había una llave, que usó para liberarlo de las esposas—, y no destruiste mis esposas. Los dos sabemos que no durarían ni un minuto.

Lucy se sonrojó. Un poco por rabia, un poco por placer. No sabía si Natsu había hecho aquello a propósito, pero por como sonreía, sus dudas se confirmaron.

—Estoy cansado —dijo, como si eso fuese posible.

Erza irguió una ceja, incrédula.

—Llegaremos en cinco minutos —y salió.

La rubia lo miró, y aunque ahora estaban libres, continuaba inmóvil y sólo había incredulidad en su mirada.

—Natsu —murmuró, un tanto amenazadora, la boca crispada y el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, todo lo que el Dragonslayer hizo fue reír.


End file.
